


20 Questions

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Operation: (Boy)Friends The Slag Out Of You [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Hound, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Geek-Cute, M/M, because I said so, just realized they don't actually drink in the fic, they're just drunk and playing a drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Hound's heart eyes are visible from space.
Relationships: Hound/Skyfire (Transformers)
Series: Operation: (Boy)Friends The Slag Out Of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616251
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	20 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to figure out another chapter to this, but my brain wouldn't cooperate and y'know what? It works as a one shot, so if I can get my brain in gear, the "second chapter" will be a sequel.

"Alright, alright," Hound said over the laughter, grinning into his high-grade. "I have a good one."

"Is it abstract?" Jazz asked.

Hound snorted. "No, cause I'm not a dirty _cheater_."

Jazz gasped dramatically in only half-faked offense, clutching the armor over his spark chamber and nearly falling over in his chair. "I beg your pardon!"

"You've been hanging out with Mirage too much if you're using phrases like that," Cliffjumper laughed. He elbowed the noble beside him gently. "No offense."

Mirage shrugged, or at least Hound assumed he did, based on what little movement his enhanced sensors could pick up. The spy had turned invisible three rounds of 20 Questions earlier, when he failed to guess a popular artist before the war. Personally, Hound found that particular quirk of his friend's slagging adorable.

"Anyway," he said, bouncing in his seat. "Guess!"

Trailbreaker leaned forward, swaying just a little. "Is it alive?"

"Yes."

"Mammalian?"

"No."

Beachcomber snapped his fingers. "Insectoid?"

"Yes."

Cliffjumper groaned, burying his helm in his arms on the table. "Please tell me it's not a fucking butterfly."

Hound laughed - cackled, really - optics glittering. "Yes, but which one?"

Cliffjumper shook his head, muttering under his breath. "I don't frelling know. You saw like six on patrol last night and they all had names longer than - what's it called, Jazz? - Fall Down Boy song titles?"

Hound gasped in shock before Jazz could answer. "Excuse you! Those were all moths!"

Jazz snorted a laugh, shaking his head fondly. "Alright, alright. He guessed butterfly, we're not getting any more specific than that or no one will ever get it, even in 100 questions!"

Hound tapped his nose. "Thought that was the point of the game."

Cliffjumper's string of rather inventive cursing set everyone in tears of uproarious laughter.

"Alright," Jazz said. "Last round. Some people have early shifts in the morning."

Several bots - most notably, the ones with early shifts - groaned and thunked their helms down on the tables.

"I believe I have one," Skyfire said, speaking for the first time since Trailbreaker had dragged him out of his lab.

Jazz leaned back, throwing his arms wide open and grinning in a way that had to hurt. "Skyfire, my mech! Go for it!"

Skyfire smiled shyly and leaned forward, resting his large forearms on the table.

"Is it from Earth?" Hound asked, vibrating eagerly.

Skyfire nodded.

"Alive?"

"Yes."

"Sentient?"

"No."

"Mammalian?"

"Yes."

"Quadrupedal?"

"Yes."

"Which continent?"

"Pangea."

_"Pangea?"_ Cliffjumper mouthed, frowning.

Trailbreaker shrugged.

"Small, medium, or large?"

"Large."

"Giant?"

"By human standards."

"Hot or cold climate?"

"Cold."

"Is it extinct?"

Skyfire paused, tilting his head. "You know, I'm not really sure."

Hound nodded, not the least bit deterred. "Does it have hair or fur?"

"Yes."

"Do its modern day relatives have hair or fur?"

"Sometimes, I think."

"Does it have tusks or fangs?"

"Yes."

"Males, females, or both?"

"Males."

"Do its modern day relatives have tusks or fangs?"

"Yes."

"Males, females, or both?"

"Sometimes one, sometimes both."

Hound steepled his fingers, humming in thought.

"Can the rest of us ask questions?" Jazz asked, clearly enjoying the byplay.

"No," Hound said, "hush. How many toes does it have on each foot?"

Skyfire chuckled. "I didn't actually get close enough to count. More than two, less than ten."

Hound's vents stalled and he stared in open amazement.

Jazz nudged him with his elbow, snickering at a not entirely subtle volume. "Might wanna ease up on the heart eyes, my mech."

Hound blinked and shook his head. "Does it live in family groups?"

"Yes."

"Do they bury their dead?"

"I don't know, it's possible."

"Is it prey or predator?"

Skyfire frowned as he thought back. "Prey," he finally answered. "Though it certainly had evolutionary potential."

"That's 20," Jazz said. "Guess or give up."

Hound scowled, resting his head on the table and offlining his optics.

"Are you recharging?" Trailbreaker asked.

"No." Hound's lower lip stuck out in a definite pout. "I'm thinking. And comfy."

The others waited several long moments.

Cliffjumper huffed impatiently. "Just tell us what it is."

Skyfire smiled gently at Hound. "It's a-"

"Woolly mammoth!" The scout shot upright, grinning triumphantly with his fist in the air.

Skyfire laughed. "That it is."

Hound grinned and flopped over in his seat. "Ooph. That took way too much processing power. And they are extinct. Which sucks because they looked like they were beautiful. Like you."

Jazz chuckled and petted his head. "Alright, I think you're done for the night, hm?"

Hound's only response was to purr.

Jazz shook his head. "Hey, Breaker, could you-"

"I've got him." Skyfire stood and scooped Hound into his arms. "I have some things in my lab I need to check on before turning in for the night, so I should probably get a head start to my berth anyways."

Hound cuddled in close, relaxing in his strong embrace. "I think I love you."

Skyfire laughed. "I think you're overcharged," he said, not unkindly, as he ducked through the commissary door. "Let's get you to your berth."

Hound blew out a derisive blat of static, and then fell silent and stayed silent.

Skyfire quietly opened the door to Hound's quarters and laid him in his berth, smiling softly as he seemed to slumber on undisturbed. After only a klik or two, he turned to leave.

Hound reached out and grabbed him by the hand, interlacing their fingers. "I don't get a good night kiss?" he asked, optics looking up with the most baleful, dejected dimness to them.

Skyfire sighed and knelt down, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Hound's mouth. "I don't normally kiss mechs who aren't at least my friends," he said, smiling as he stroked a thumb over his helm.

Hound nodded. "I'll just have to be your friend then. I'm friends with everybody else, you know, you're just always so busy with important stuff, and I don't want to bother you even though I really, really, _really_ want to be your friend."

Skyfire laughed. "Well, if you remember this in the morning, you have my permission to bother me as much as you want."

Hound grinned. "I'm not that cratered. Just you watch, I'm going to friends the slag out of you."

Skyfire chuckled. "I look forward to it." His gaze turned from teasing to soft, and he leaned down with one more kiss, a bare brushing of lips. "Good night, Hound."

Hound reached up and stroked his fingers down Skyfire's nasal ridge and over his underlying facial structure before coming down to trace his lips. "Good night," he said, as quietly as he could manage, and then busied himself getting comfortable as Skyfire stood to drape a mesh blanket over him before leaving.

As soon as he heard the door shut, he pressed his fingers to his lips and squealed, wiggling his whole body in giddiness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
